Astral symbols
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: KuroFye, symbolized lemon. Inspired by the brilliant Planet Suit by Holst.


Hello hello!

Well, this is firstly for Half-Light-chan, who wanted me to translate some fics of mine :) So, here is first!

I owe some explanations, first ) I wrote it after being inspired by the magical and absolutely gorgeous Holst's "Planet Suit". It's modern classical music, and it's to die for. So, I was listening to them, and the idea quite ... leapt onto my face, haha. No, really, Mars, and then Uranus, it's them, I sweat. Try to listen to it if you can, it's really worth it! And, as I wanted to write a "scene" if you see what I mean between those two, but I'm incapable of being ... how to put it? Well, to say things coldly, I decided to go for symbolism )

So yes, it's obviously a KuroFye ficlet, the characters do not belong to me but CLAMP, the Planet Suit belongs to the wonderful compositor Holst and the planets to the galaxy ;)

So, on with the symbolism!

* * *

In the morning, Kurogane's arm hinders Fye's shoulders. He's still sleeping. Fye watches him for a moment, before he manages to go back to sleep.

They don't wake up really late. At the same time. Kurogane turns, brings Fye against him, hugs him tight, smells the scent of his hair. Fye doesn't say anything, lets run his hands to his lover's shoulders, he caresses ancient bruises with his fingertips. They healed. Everything is fine. He smiles against Kurogane's shoulder.

Like every morning, their legs form a tracery of angles and curves under the sheets.

Kurogane lets go of his embrace and positions himself above the magician, his legs on each side of his frail body. Mars dominating Uranus.

He remembers, in one of the worlds they've visited, having listened to a melody, modern classical music, and Fye had explained to him that where he came from, too, each planet had a different symbolic. He told him he was like Mars, symbol of virility, the warrior, that this planet was also known as "the death star" and that its color was the red. Kurogane had asked him to tell him what symbolised Uranus.

To start with, had said Fye, Uranus is blue - like your eyes, had thought Kurogane - it's the magician planet, the planet that made everyone doubt about its nature for centuries, only to be revealed much later, much stronger than the simple star people had thought it was in the begining.

The analogy, had thought Kurogane, was perfect.

With images of multicoloured galaxies in the imaginary, he bends, and leaves a burning streak the long of Fye's neck when he kisses him. A streak of inflamated kisses, like shooting stars across the sky.

Their bodies mix up in an exquisite way, like two musical sentences answering and reflecting each other. Lightly, the first one, blue and ethereal, sends a secret message to the second, red, who reply to her with all the strenght she's able of, with a voice deep and low.

The exchange lasts, and in the dark, notes are born from their lips, bright, sparkling. Stars which grow bigger until they form a polyphonic nebula.

Against Kurogane's shut eyelids, it's the the planets of his symphony that dance with each other, like he does with Fye.

Because yes, they dance, on a dreamt musical theme, and their two bodies are now only one under this moving starry dome.

With these images of stars, of nebulas and galaxies, he feels as if he's floating between dream and reality. But which one is the dream? Those pretty images? Or Fye's body, subdued to his, in which he is, even more beautiful than everything he can imagine?

And, whilst they reach the point of no-return at the same time, Kurogane gives up the oniric stars that studd his eyelids for his lover's face, who is opening his eyes. And the stars seem quite insipid in comparison of Fye's albaster face, who looks at him with his big blue eyes.

The red dominating the blue.

Slowly, Mars dislocates himself from the Mobile and sweeps Uranus in his track.

* * *

Well, here it is ) I hope you liked it :3 Reviews make my day, so if you have some time to spare... :D 


End file.
